


Wicked End

by RubyEyes



Series: AVENGED-GLEE [10]
Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyEyes/pseuds/RubyEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul Karofsky gets what's coming to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked End

Paul had overreacted when his only child had told him he was gay.

And in love with Blaine Anderson.

It just had come to such a shock. 

That he had snapped and before he knew what he was doing, his only child lay dying on the kitchen floor, and his hands were covered in blood. 

Paul had been booked on not only murder charges but hate crime as well. 

It’s not like he didn’t kill his son, but once convicted, the hate crime charges had caused him some trouble with his new jail mates. 

“What’s the matter you got something wrong against gay men?” Came Charlie a flaming gay man. 

“No man, just my son” Paul said trying to calmly eat his breakfast. 

“Yo, you killed your own blood for being gay” 

The first punch came as such a shock, it instantly broke his nose. 

“You think your so tough, your kid was only 17” 

Then came a kick to his ribs. 

“You kick your kid too?” 

“Yes” Paul said not fighting back. 

The guards broke it up. 

“You’re one lucky Asshole” Charlie said 

A few days later. Charlie was faster and as he jammed the shiv into the sweet spot between Paul’s ribs, he whispered, 

“One Sue Sylvester says hello” He said breaking the shank off, and calmly walking away.

Leaving Paul choking on his own blood. 

“Newspapers read: Poetic Justice an Evil man met The Wicked End, justice served?” 

Sue marked YES in big red Letters over Paul Karofsky’s picture.

While drinking her morning protein shake.


End file.
